Percy goes to Smallvile
by AJ daughter of Percabeth
Summary: Percy is transported by the Gods to Smallvile without a memory. There he meets Clark Kent. I own nothing.
1. Camp

"Chiron? Chiron! Chiron I can't find Percy." Annabeth said running to the big house.

"Calm down my child. I am sure he is here somewhere." Chiron said. Trying to calm the frantic girl down.

"That's just it Chiron. I've looked everywhere. Percy is nowhere to be found." Annabeth said. She wanted badly to see her boyfriend again.

"Good, that means one less kid for me to look after." Mr. D said walking onto the porch of the big house.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, calm down. The gods have sent him on a mission in Kansas. He is going to be fine.

"They sent him on a mission without me?" Annabeth said. She looked like she was going to shoot fire from her angry gray eyes.

"I assure you, he will be fine. The Gods won't tell me anything of his mission other than he is on one." Chiron reassured her, "I promise he will be fine."

"How come you can always read my mind?" Annabeth said.

"I can't I just know you really well." Chiron said. Annabeth was finally calming down.

"Why would they send Percy on a mission in Kansas? Don't they know he does his best in water?" Annabeth asked. Still a little dumbfounded that she had dent been told about this sooner.

"Yes but they find nth at he is the best match for a certain kid down there."Chiron explained.

"Another water kid?" Annabeth asked feeling as though that would be the only thing Seaweed brain would be a perfect match for.

"Not exactly." Chiron didn't say anymore, but Annabeth wondered who this person could be.

**Sorry I know it is short, but I am hoping the rest of the chapters are longer. Thanks for reading because I know this isn't a exactly a favorite type of crossover. I love smallville. DJ I am working on updating don't worry.**

**Anna**


	2. Smallville

_Percy pov_

The first thing I realized was the fact I was surrounded by corn. The second I had no idea who I was.

I could tell I was someone important, and that my name was Percy, but I couldn't find any memories.

I stood up. Thankfully the corn wasn't that tall and I could see a house not to far away. I started walking towards it. I got scratched some by the corn before I made it to the house. When I got there a dog ran up to me and barked happily once then ran towards the house.

That's when a man with dark, messy hair came out the front door and said, "What is it Shelby?" He looked up and saw me. His smile went down for only a second before he came towards me and asked if I wanted to come in.

We walked up to the yellow house into to the kitchen area of the house.

"You don't look to good. Sit down. So, what where you doing in front of my house?" He had offered me a seat in the kitchen and was now getting us both some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"You probably won't believe this, but I don't know how I got here or even who I am. All I do know is that you have corn and my name is Percy." The guy looked at me for a moment.

"I believe you. Does the name Smallville, Kansas ring any bells?" He asked me.

"No. I am not from around here." I said getting the feeling that I was sent here by some very large people.

I must have made a face because the guy then said, "Hey don't strain yourself. My name is Clark Kent. I have had my own case of memory louse before I'll help you out. While your here you can stay here. I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"Thanks a lot Clark." I said. I drank all of my orange juice in one sip. Then I remembered my scratches from the corn and went to the sink out of instinct. I turned on the water and stuck my hand into the water. I suddenly felt stronger.

Clark gasped. I looked at my arms and legs to see the scratches were nearly gone. I turned off the water after a second. My wounds were healed.

"How did you do that?" Clark said that like he saw a lot of weird things but never something like that.

"Well, when I turned on the water I felt a calling to it. I think that I have done that a lot." I said grasping at memories that wouldn't come to me.

That is when a girl came in.

"Hey, Clark I...," the blond headed girl looked up and saw me. She must have been about to say something that I wasn't supposed to know because she stopped and changed corse in her sentence, "was wondering if you'd seen Lana lately."

"Someone you like?" I asked. Clark and the girl looked at me weird.

"Sort of," Clark said to me the introduced me and the girl, "Chloe , this is Percy. Percy, this is Chloe, a good friend of mine. He appeared here with no memory."

"Ohh, hi Percy it is nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"You look kind of like my girlfriend." I said as we shook hands studying her face.

"Do I?" The girl names Chloe asked.

"You have the same color hair, but her's is longer and she is much different from you." I said.

"And how do you know this without having any memory." She asked aft sharing a glance with Clark. I guess they dealt with different people a lot.

"Inclinations. Like the fact that I know I love the sea." I said.

"Like it a lot I am guessing." Clark said referring to what he witnessed a minuet before.

"From what you saw I am sure you have a right to think that, but like I said I am not from around here. I come from a place much different." I said. They shared that look again and I saw from their eyes they thought I came from somewhere much further than what I meant.

"I do come from this planet though, don't worry." I said making them look at me like I was crazy.

"I have learned to understand people's expressions." I said, "Clark, by what you have in your eyes, has a secret that You don't want many people to know." They shared a look. I shook my head hoping they understood that I didn't know what that secret was and didn't really want to find out.

After that Chloe and Clark went outside to talk. I could almost hear Chloe say, "You don't think he knows do you."

I decided to explore the house. It was definitely a farm house. Much different than anything that I was used to. Except it had this aura that told me I had been in a house kind of like this before. It had been bigger, but it had a farm feel to it. Strawberries. Why did thinking about that other farm house remind me of strawberries?

I was upstairs when I heard the door shut. Chloe and Clark had come back inside.

"Where did he go?" Clark said.

"Why are you asking me? You are the one..." I didn't catch the rest. Chloe had shifted her voice to a whisper. I went back down stairs saying, "You have a nice house Clark."

"Thanks. You'll be sleeping in the first room on the right." Clark said. He still had a smile on his face.

"I don't know your secret Clark. I don't even want to. I just know you have one. If I did know I wouldn't tell a sole." I said. Assuring both Clark and Chloe to make sure they knew.

**I doubt many people are reading this, but thanks anyways I love it when people read what I write.**

**Anna **


	3. Memory

**I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PJO set after TLO and before HOO. Oh and I know I forgot about the Achilles curse so let's just act like the Gods needed him to show his healing powers to Clark and he still has the curse. Smallville set after high school, but after that I hope you have seen all the episodes because it is just going to be a big mess of all of that.**

**Now for chapter 3**

_**Clark POV**_

This guy was starting to freak me out. He seemed to know everything I was thinking. I even knew I was older than him and he seemed to know more about the world than I did.

I knew there were people from many different planets here and I knew he knew more. From what he has told me and Chloe he doesn't know that aliens walk the Earth.

He didn't weird me out for the rest of the day though, which I was happy about. He helped me with the farm work. He seemed to be almost as strong as me. He never really got tired, but I figured he just had a lot of practice. Although my chores didn't go as fast as usual because I couldn't super speed they still went pretty fast with Percy around.

I still couldn't get the picture of him healing himself by putting his hand in water out of my head. It seemed pretty weird although who am I to judge I just walk into sunlight and I can heal just as easily.

By the time it had gotten dark we were both ready to go to bed, but I only acted like it sense Chloe had me on patrol every other night of the week.

After making sure Percy was asleep I ran off to metropolis to save people's lives.

_Percy POV_

Clark made sure that I was asleep then left in a hurry. Apparently he didn't realize that I was awake. I didn't really want to go to sleep. Back home I had friends,a loving Mother, a girlfriend, a dad that wanted me to risk my life every waking moment of my life. Not really sure how I knew all this. I loved these people. I was homesick.

The real reason I didn't want to sleep was because I had a feeling that my dreams would be very realistic. But soon I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Although I seemed to not get tired while working I was incredibly tired now I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

(now asleep) (the following dreams come from the books. These are not all my words, but the worlds of Rick Riordan.)

We were being chased by something. We were carrying a half goat half boy up a wet, steep, grassy hill. It was raining. The woman next to me said, "Go Percy! Separate! Remember what I said!"

For some reason I didn't want to split up, but I had a feeling she was right-it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw some weird looking creature bearing down on me. At once I knew this was a memory, but before I could remember more the dream changed.

In front of me was some type of worrier. He was tall and buff with a cruel scarred face and closely shaved black hair. He wore a white tunic and bronze armor. He held a plumed war helm under his arm. His eyes were a pale green like a shallow sea. A bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle.

"Achilles," I said for no reason.

The man, I'm guessing is Achilles, nodded. "I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you."

"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."

I then said what my memory told me to say, "You mean I'll have a bad heel? Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense."

He stared down at his bloody foot. "The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my arrogance. Beware! Turn back!"

"I have to," I said. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance."

Achilles lowered his head. "Let the Gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?" I said without thinking about the fact that I didn't know what that meant.

Achilles scowled. "Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Weather you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!"

With that happy thought, he vanished.

"Percy," a pale black haired boy, who I hadn't noticed was there, said, "maybe he's right."

"This was your idea."

"I know, but now that we're here..."

"Just wait for me on the shore. If anything happens to me... Well, maybe Hades will get his wish, and you'll be the child of the prophecy after all." What was I talking about.

Before I could change my mind, I concentrated on the small of my back.

I pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting me to he world from the small of my back. And I stepped into the river.

Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain times fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like to swim in the Styx. I planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscles turned to jelly and I fell face first into the current.

I submerged completely. Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water. I saw faces, a red headed girl, the goat boy I had pulled up the hill, I one eyed boy, the lady that was with me on the hill, but they faded as soon as they appeared.

"Percy," the lady said. "I give you my blessing."

"Be safe brother." The one eyed boy said.

"Enchiladas!" The goat boy said. I wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much.

I was losing the fight. The pain was too much. My hands and feet were melting into the water, my soul was being ripped from my body. I couldn't remember who I was.

_The cord, _a familiar voice said. _Remember your life line, dummy!_

Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore.

"Hold on seaweed brain." It was my girlfriends voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

The cord strengthened.

I could see her now, her blond princess hair and gray eyes standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier.

I woke with a start. My body still felt like it was burning, like when it was in the Styx. the feeling slowly faded away. I looked out the window. The sun had just come up. Annabeth, that was my girlfriends name. Something tugged at my mind. What had Achilles called me? A demigod?

So that meant I was part God. That explained where my powers came from.

I got up and got dressed in some off Clark's old cloths. I wanted to try something out so I went down stairs and got a knife. Sadly that was when Clark came down from his room and saw me.

I pulled back the knife and came down onto my wrist. Clark ran down stairs, but wasn't fast enough to stop me. The knife bounced right off, it didn't heart me at all.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy, and said, "I grabbed it pulled it back and brought it down. It isn't rocket science."

"No, how did you not get heart." He asked examining my wrist.

"I dove into the river." I said like that made all the sense in the world.

He looked at me real confused like. That was when I heard the roar. I rushed outside and pulled out my pen getting ready to attack.

"How is a pen going to help?" Clark asked.

I looked at him real serious like and said, "This my favorite weapon, my father gave it to a friend to give to me."

I recognized the monster. It was the same one from my dream. I ran up to it.

"You want a piece of me you big hunk of meat!" I yelled at it. It charged. I stood still 'til the last second when I jumped to side I stuck my pen, now in sword form, into the beast and it disintegrated on the spot into a pile of golden dust.

"What was that?" Clark asked running up to me and looking at the pile of dust in front of me.

"You should have seen it the first two times." I said as I recapped my pen. "Do you have any strawberries? I'm starving." I walked into the house Clark trailing behind me. Still dumbfounded by what I could do.

Once we were inside he asked me how long I had been able to do that.

"Sense I was twelve. Seems so long ago really with the war and all."

"There was a war?"

"Oh sorry I forgot. You are a mortal. There was a war last year. Took place in Manhattan."

"What did you just call me?"

"A mortal."

"Like you aren't."

"I am slightly mortal. I chose not to like forever last year when I won the war, by giving my enemy a knife."

"Couldn't that have gotten you killed?"

"If I hadn't the entire world as we know it would have ended."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you the slightest bit scared I will tell the world?"

"Tell the world what? That I'm half God? No one would believe you."

"You're half God?"

"In a way, but can we stop talking about me. I fear we will get on that subject of my family tree, and I do not want to get into that."

"I am going to drop you off at Chloe's second house. You can't tell anyone about it."

"Ok."

The next thing I know, after the long drive to Metropolis, we were walking into a building that could be seen throughout the city.

Chloe was there typing on one of her _many_ computers.

"Clark, how did you not get here sooner? It isn't like the city is in that much danger just yet." Then she turned around and saw me.

"Won't be to long Clark and she'll be giving you a nickname that is completely ridiculous. I have one of those it works perfectly for me."

"Getting your memory back are we?"

"It is completely back actually. And I was wrong," I said looking around, "you are more like Annabeth than I thought. She would love to have just one of these computers, but I guess when you have a laptop that is millions of years ahead of your time more just doesn't cut it."

"She has a computer that is millions of years ahead of all this?" She said gesturing to the entire room.

"Only one of its kind. All the rest were destroyed in the battle. She has blearily begone to understand it."

"Ok then," Clark said, "Chloe could you watch Percy for me? I need to get to the Daily Planet before I get fired."

"Sure anytime."

**Ok so on the fact that I am going way to fast I am stoping this one here. I am hoping that this was a good enough chapter for everybody. Ask any questions you want in your reviews or my PMing me. I like to see the fact that more than just my friends and family are reviewing. And if you feel that I am doing something wrong go ahead and say it.**

**Anna Jackson a Smallville lover!**


	4. Whachtower

**I'm back. I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. I am glad to know there are more people reading this than I could have imagined. I apologize for making Percy OOC at the begging and I assure you he is back to his seaweed brained self.**

**Now for the next chapter.**

_Percy POV_

Clark left pretty fast. I guess he really didn't want to get fired from his job.

"So how come Clark wants you to babysit me? I can take care of myself." I said knowing it was true from my experiences.

"You can, can you? Well, apparently Clark doesn't want you to get into any trouble and he pretty much gives me what he cant do at that moment so getting you isn't a real surprise. How old are you again?" Chloe said finishing what she was doing on one computer and heading to another to her left.

"Umm, a little over 16. Why..." I was going to say more, but a blond haired guy walked in.

"Hey, Chloe, seen Clar..." He looked at me, "Who's this?"

"This is Percy. Clark dropped him off a few minuets ago." Chloe said not taking her eyes off of the computer she was messing with.

"Hi Percy, I'm Oliver, Oliver Queen." The blond haired man said.

"Queen industries, you came to New York a few months ago."

"Funny you remember that I wasn't there for more than a few weeks, and left soon after the statues had been found in odd places around Manhattan." I winced remembering that had partly been my fault. I remembered Queen being there only because he had been looking in on strange happenings around the city, and I had stolen his phone to tell the Hermes kids to start pulling pranks.

"What's wrong with you?" I guess he noticed me wince. I might have told Clark it didn't matter if people found out, but I had the feeling that Oliver would start asking questions seeing as he had gotten pretty close before the war and he left.

"Are you part of the team now?" Oliver said. Chloe coughed and gave him a look.

"What team?" I asked glad we weren't talking about me now.

**Oliver POV **(I am simply board with Percy)

Ok so maybe it was a bad idea to mention the team, but I figured it was a possibility. If he stayed here to long he would of found out anyway so why not now?

"He means the few people who know about Watchtower. Seeing that your here I think that's obvious." Chloe said.

Percy gave a confused look. "Watchtower?" Does he have any brains?

"The place you're in, we call it Watchtower." Chloe said. I don't think Percy bought it, either that or I was just making up the fact that he raised his eyebrows just a tiny bit.

I decided to talk to Chloe, but I knew I'd have to do it when Percy wasn't around. I had this weird feeling about this kid.

"What can I do wile I'm here besides something with a computer?" Percy asked I could see him twitching.

Before we could answer he asked another question, "Do you have any water?" Weird question.

"Ya, in the refrigerator." She pointed behind her to the balcony on the right. Good chance to talk to her.

When Percy had gotten out of earshot I asked, "Are you really ok with this kid being here?" I asked Chloe.

"I didn't really have a choice with Clark bringing him in here, I didn't even have a warning. It is like Clark knows something about him that we don't. Other than the fact that he can heal himself with water."

"He can heal himself with water?"

"Ya, Clark told me about it when I went to see him yesterday. He had scratches on his arms and legs, but when he put his hand under the faucet he healed in less than 5 seconds."

Percy then came back down. "Thanks, I really needed that," he had already emptied the water bottle, "Now, do you have a trash can?" He asked. Doesn't everybody.

"Yes, it is right there." She pointed to the bottom of the stairs he had just come down. There was a trashcan the the right of it. I didn't seem to be the only one confused by his strange questions. Chloe had this confused look on her face.

-LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK- -LINE BREAK-

**Chloe POV**

We tried everything with him. board games, card games, taking a nap. Nothing worked. He was so good at battleship that he nearly never missed, and me and Oliver finally gave up after 36 lost games in a row.

All I could do was wait and hope that Clark got back soon.

Percy wouldn't stop drinking water. I was starting to worry about him getting over hydrated.

"Is babysitting me as fun as my cousin says it is?" Percy smiled when he said that. {Is Mr. D Percy's cousin technically?}

Oliver very rudely said, "Your cousin thinks it's fun to babysit you?" I glared at him. Percy didn't seem offended though. Actually he seemed amused.

'No, he's grounded by my uncle and has to babysit me." Percy said, "Please don't ask me to explain why that happened." Oliver was about to say something when Clark came in. We all stood up from where we had been sitting around a unfinished game of Battleship.

"Hey, Percy," he said, " does your dad happen to be P..." Clark was cut off by a ball of water forming in front of his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"Look, Clark, I know I told you that no one would believe you, but I can't allow you to put you and everyone here in danger by saying any name. My girlfriend would be proud of me for that. Oh, and plus I don't trust Oliver." Percy said.

"What?" Oliver asked. I can understand why Percy didn't just not trust Oliver he hated him, but I had other things on my mind than to dwell on that. Percy had his had out in front of him. He unblinkingly kept his eyes on the water then, out of nowhere he pushed his hand out just a tiny bit more and the water splashed on Clarks face. What surprised me even more was the water evaporating like it had never been there.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize it would put you in danger." Clark said obviously he wasn't worried about me and Oliver unlike Percy.

"No, it would've put _you_ in danger." Percy said, "I'm actually surprised that only one of them has attacked me."

"Are you talking about the that turned into that weird looking dust?" Clark asked making it official I didn't know what was going on and neither did Oliver.

"What happened?" I asked the same time Oliver asked, "What are you talking about?"

Percy looked at us like he was just realizing we were still there. He cursed, "None of your business." He said without taking his eyes off Oliver.

Oliver looked stunned. After all he wasn't used to people hating him without him knowing why. He understood people not trusting him right off with him being a rich guy and all, but people didn't usually hate him.

Oliver started mumbling, "Percy, Percy, Percy," then something came to him, "Percy Jackson!" Oliver said excited.

Percy had still been talking to Clark with his back to us. Clark looked up when Oliver said that. Percy turned around.

"Your name is Percy Jackson. You kidnapped your mother when you were twelve and were suspected of killing your stepfather, but it could never be proven." Oliver stated in a accusing voice. I was going to slap him, but Percy smiled.

"This is why I don't trust you," Percy said, " You've looked into my past. I didn't kill my stepfather and I didn't kidnap my mom, my uncle did. Well, my uncle didn't...kill...my stepfather." Percy smirked like something he had said was funny. {You see what I did there Hades killing someone, he wouldn't do that.}

Oliver looked at him still accusing him, "It was all over the news. When you came back home, which many thought was weird, you stepfather disappeared. No one could find him. It was like he had fallen off the face of the earth."

Percy raised his eyebrows asking Oliver if he had gotten to the point. "I know." Percy said.

I think Oliver was getting somewhat scared because he said, "You do know the only reason I looked into your past is because you were involved in weird _accidents_." Either he was scared or he was trying to get info.

"Exactly," Percy said, "those weird _things _aren't supposed to be looked into."

"Look you two," somebody needed to stop them, might as well be me, "Oliver was just trying to find..some..people..,and Percy is protecting something could you forget about it and become friends." They both turned and glared at me. Clark was still staring in amazement. I gave an encouraging smile. Percy huffed, but gave in. He turned around just as AC (AKA Aquaman) started a video chat.

Ac's face came up on the screen and Percy couldn't help, but see it. I expected him to ask who that was, but he didn't.

"AC? My dad said you had an assignment, what are you doing with these people?" Percy asked. I believe that Oliver, Clark, and I had shocked faces.

"I was going to ask you that question just without the 'my dad' part." AC said.

"You two know each other?" Clark asked first to get out of his shocked state.

"Yup, AC here works for my dad and is a lot like a second brother, but I can still swim faster." Percy said with ease like swimming faster than AC was easy.

"That's impossible!" Clark said, but was ignored by the two friends.

"I wouldn't call it swimming." AC said.

"I can also hold my breath longer." Percy said.

"You don't hold your breath!" AC said.

I shook my head, " Percy you can get in an argument with anybody." I said looking from Percy to AC.

AC, guessing correctly about what argument had come about that made me say that, said, "Oliver did invade his privacy." AC said then logged out before anyone could ask any questions.

"How did he know that you and Oliver got into an argument?" I asked looking at Percy.

"He was visiting in New York when Oliver and helped me get him off my trail. I didn't know Oliver was even on my trail until he sent some people to my mom's house. We looked into who was doing it and were glad to find they all were people." Percy didn't offer any explanation about that last comment. "Of course we I asked him to help I didn't know he had connections." Percy gestured at Oliver.

"Yes, he told me I was meddling in things way out of my reach and way to dangerous to understand. He convinced me to leave soon after and as I was going I think I fell asleep in my car, but when I woke up I was on the sidewalk, out of my car, and with my phone stolen." Oliver said remembering the event.

"Yup you fell asleep, " Percy said, "Sorry about your phone I had been trying to contact my cousins."

"You took my phone!?" Oliver asked outraged, "Where did you put it?"

"Once I was done?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Oliver was getting madder by the second.

"As far away from me as possible." Percy said calm as ever.

I needed to cut in before this conversation got any worse, "Oliver don't you dare respond to that comment. Percy would you stop hating Oliver for just a minuet?" I asked.

"I tried." Percy said.

Finally Clark cuts in and says, "You know what, I'm going to take Percy to my place now." He then grabbed Percy and walked out the door with him. Soon the room was quiet.

"Ok, so to update," AC said...

**Clark POV **_(He and Percy need to talk)_

"What is up with you?" I asked. Somehow Percy had gotten every single person in watchtower mad.

"I don't know I just don't like it when people get hold of my secret. Manly because they want to send me to a mental hospital." Percy was looking out the red trucks window, pouting.

"Look we'll find a way to get you back home soon. Don't you want that?" I asked.

"No, I can't go back home not until my quest is complete." Percy said turning to look at me.

"Fine." I said knowing that he didn't really want to be here.

"Hey Clark, Oliver said something about a team. I think that I'm supposed to join." Percy said. He seemed kind of awkward when he said that like he knew I was going to have to tell him a big secret that could get him killed if he did join.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?" I asked not even trying to cover up the team.

"Yes I do, but I also realize it can't possibly be worse than when I turned 16." Percy looked at me real seriously and I knew he wasn't kidding. He obviously didn't have a good sweet sixteen.

"Well ok then, but that means your going to have to learn everything about me and the others." I said giving him a look.

"I was afraid of that." He said.

**That's that for that chapter. See you when the next one comes out. I am really sorry it takes me so long to update, but I promise I will get through this. As for DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl I under stand you not liking my story and I appreciate the fact that you told me so even if it wasn't in a review. Cellophane Soldier and edboy4926 I am really happy that you both think that my story is good. I am really sorry about typing errors. I hope to have Chapter 5 up soon.**

**-AJ-**


	5. Clark

**I'm back! Again sorry it takes so long to update. Thank you for bearing with me. DJ I would really appreciate it if you did give a comment. I know you don't understand a word of this, but still you can give a comment. Darkcrest27 thank you for saying that it is interesting. I am sorry that the chapters are short, but I am still unsure of the size of the story. For those few who care about Smallville and Percy Jackson thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 5 _Percy_ Pov (Back to him. I know how much you want to know his reaction.)

I didn't want to know everything about Clark or any of the others. I didn't want to find out their secret, but I knew it was my only choice.

(Recap)

"What is up with you?" Clark asked. I'm guessing he was talking about how nearly everyone in the big room with a window you can't see out of had gotten mad.

"I don't know I just don't like it when people get hold of my secret. Manly because they want to send me to a mental hospital." I was looking out the red truck's window, thinking and watching the grass and trees go by.

"Look we'll find a way to get you back home soon. Don't you want that?" Clark asked. Yes, I did.

"No, I can't go back home not until my quest is complete." I said turning to look at Clark.

"Fine." Clark said I guess he knew I didn't want to be here.

"Hey Clark, Oliver said something about a team. I think that I'm supposed to join." I said. I expected him to deny the team like Chloe and Oliver not that I really wanted to join it would probably just add another thing to list of reasons to kill me.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?" Clark asked I guess he didn't really care if I knew about the team or not.

"Yes I do, but I also realize it can't possibly be worse than when I turned 16." I looked at Clark seriously and I knew he believed me as soon as he looked at my face because he gave a slight nod.

"Well ok then, but that means your going to have to learn everything about me and the others." Clark said giving me a look.

"I was afraid of that." I said. I really was afraid, after all I didn't want to know everything about these people.

"Is that saying you don't want me to tell you?" Clark asked. Yes I wanted to say.

"I would say yes, but I hear that this is the only way to join." I said. It was slightly sarcastic, but I knew we were talking about something serious so I didn't smirk or smile.

"Good point, but most people really want to know and would do anything to find out." Clark said. I had dealt with someone like that before, Oliver.

"Trust me, if I could help it I wouldn't be asking you right now." I said. gesturing for him to go on with my head.

"Ok, if you say so, I'm trusting you with a lot here. You might not believe me at first." Clark said. Somehow I couldn't believe that. After all I had gotten used to the whole Gods-of-Olympus-are-real-and-living-in-New-York thing. Not much could surprise me.

"I can't tell you here." Clark said. That made me rethink what I had just thought about the whole I was expecting anything.

Once we got to his house he took me to the barn and then to his loft. I was starting to change my mind on the whole I-need-to-know thing.

"I...I don't usually have this conversation with people." Clark started, "I'm not from around here." In some way I don't think he meant on this earth. "I am from a planet called Krypton."

Clark looked at me to see my reaction. I didn't react. I wasn't surprised, but it wasn't what I had expected either. "Go on." I stated. He seemed slightly surprised, but kept explaining.

"You may be thinking 'how is that possible I worked with you the other day shouldn't I have noticed something' or 'you don't look like an alien' the fact is I didn't use my powers and aliens aren't green the look like normal people. There are actually quite a few aliens on Earth besides me right now. You surprised." He looked at me again. He had this nervous look on his face. He soon turned back to look out the loft's huge window thingy.

"I believe you, but what can you do?" I asked.

"You believe me. Umm, I can run faster than a speeding bullet," (Have you ever realized that bullets don't speed they go fast in the first place and don't really go another speed) "I can shoot fire from my eyes, I am incredibly strong and invulnerable, I apparently have a large lung capacity making it to where when I breath a certain way I can do different things. That is actually a really funny story, but I don't have time to tell it right now. Oh, and I can see through things." Cark seemed more at ease around me now that I knew what was different about him.

We went back to his house and sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oliver also is slightly different. Oliver just so happens," A brown haired girl, who I'd never seen before, came in just at that moment, "to be my friend." Clark said. I didn't get it except the fact that the girl must be someone who wasn't supposed to know.

"Hi Lois what brings you here?" Clark said. He seemed to be faking annoyance.

"Nothing, Smallville, Chloe just mentioned that there was a new guy staying at the Kent Hotel and I wanted to check it out." The girl named Lois said. I was just beginning to wonder why she called Clark Smallville when she came over to me and stuck her hand out, "I'm Lois." She said.

I shook her hand, but didn't say anything. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, but most people didn't just go right out and do that often.

"Does the kid not talk or something?" Lois asked Clark witch I found really annoying, maybe Clark hadn't faked his annoyance.

"Ya, I can talked just not used to people like you." I said. I think she took it the wrong way.

"Don't hang around girls much?" Lois asked like it was her business.

"Not that it's your business, but I hang around girls a lot." I said. Maybe Chloe was right I could get in an argument with anybody even when I don't want to.

"Then what is it about me your aren't used to?" Lois asked. I had no idea really. I looked at Clark for help.

"You know, Lois, not everyone can be used to how annoying you are on the spot. Look at me I'm still dealing with it." Clark joked. I found that funny. Apparently so did Lois.

"Me, annoying, ha, I'm not the annoying one Clark. You are." Lois said. Now I know how they feel about each other. Yay.

Thank goodness Lois got a call just then. "Oh, I have to go. Sorry I'm going to miss the rest of the party, but you can never be late when you have a job." Lois ran out of the barn and quickly got into her car down bellow us.

Me and Clark went down the stairway like thing into the main part of the barn. I don't really know why, but I was following him wanting to know who Oliver really was.

"You going to tell me about Oliver?" I asked trying to get him to tell me.

"Oh, right, he's Green Arrow." He said it straight forwardly almost like that meant nothing. It defiantly explained why the man in the green leather had come to Manhattan and then left so abruptly. Us at Camp Half-Blood had wanted to recruit him. Everyone thought he was a son of Apollo. Now I knew he couldn't be any type of demigod.

"What do I do now?" I asked I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say and wouldn't like it.

"I guess you tell them your secret. You do know ours now." He had his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to do that yet. You trust me, but I haven't quite decided to trust Oliver yet." I said looking at the hay that needed to be stacked.

"You know if I ever need to save you, you should really know what to expect." Clark said changing the subject, "How 'bout I show you what I can do."

"Hey, don't leave me out I might need to do the same thing." I said. He looked at me weird like he hadn't expected me to say that.

"Ok, but me first." Clark said.

Clark ran, ran so fast I couldn't see him, but I did see the bales of hay leaving and reappearing where they had needed to be moved. he finally stopped in front of me. Then he took off again. When he came back into sight he had a water melon. He then burned a smiley face into it with his eyes. With the same technique he lit a fire to some scrap wood. I was about to put it out when Cark blew hard and fast and it disappeared.

"Go to the other side of the barn where I can't possibly see you. Find something and hide it behind your back. When you've done that yell plastic and then count to ten. Once you get to ten come back here." Clark said.

I did what he asked and was soon standing with a plastic fork I had found behind my back. I yelled Plastic and then counted. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. I walked back to Clark.

"A plastic fork huh?" Clark asked. I still had it behind me. I pulled it out in front of me and looked at it.

"That's cool." I said looking back at him. It was neat finding someone with amazing abilities that wasn't a descendent of the big three.

"I'm not the only one either I know at least 2 others like me." Clark said. I liked knowing what made him different from regular mortals.

"Uh, Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Technically, you just did, but go ahead." Clark said. (Sorry if that was out of character, but I have always wanted to do that.)

"Ok, uh, how long will you live?" I asked. I know it was a little personal, but I sure would be sorry for him if he was going to live forever.

"Longer than most is pretty much all I know on that one." Clark said. We were walking back to his house now. It was getting kind of late. I was thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow when I went back to watchtower with the announcement.

I still didn't want this, but I had orders from Apollo himself. Thinking about it, back when I had been talking to the Gods they hadn't given me a prophecy. That was really strange. All quests had a prophecy why didn't this one.

Apparently I had stopped because I was being shook. "Percy, Percy are you ok?" I heard, but I was still thinking about how I didn't have a prophecy.

"Percy, PERCY!" I sat up.

"Wha..what happened?" I asked. How had I gotten on the ground.

"You started getting real pale then you fell over. I caught you, but you wouldn't come out of it." Clark said. Apparently that was why I didn't think to often, it made me faint.

"Oh, sorry I was ju..." I trailed off. I was really worried. What if this quest did have a prophecy? What if that prophecy was so bad that the Gods had to keep it from me? What if I was going to die for real this time?

**That is that. So sense I haven't updated in awhile, and everyone has probably moved on from my stories, I figured I would just get this one out there. Thank you to my loyal followers who are still reading and still like it. I do realize that these stories are short, but I am trying for at least 2,000 words each that way they aren't to terribly short. So thank you and enjoy your day.**

**Anna J**


End file.
